Finding Her
by ShadowUchihaHyuga-chan
Summary: Adopted by EchoUchiha, thanks hun!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Her, By:sasuhina1

Prologue:

Hinata walking home from a month long mission is captured by Kabuto and tested on, when sasuke kills orochimaru and kabuto along with Karin and Senjetsu, he disides to save her and return her to the village, what happens when she's taken again, but can no longer see, will she remember his touch, or fight against him for an enemy?


	2. Chappy one

Finding Her Chapter 1: The Taken

Hinata was walking home from a month long mission away from the village, when she stops for a drink of water at a stream. What she doesn't know is that kabuto had been following her waiting till she was vulnerable to attack, and he did. Once she was tied up and put in a gen-jutsu he took her back to the hideout. A week longer had passed in the leaf and no search party was ordered to find the heiress. But what the leaf and kahona didn't know is that , all the huyga clan's secrets and techniques were on the line, and hinata to be honest was dying because of it. A month more of being tested and tested, hinata could no longer see, but she was trapped in a endless gen-jutsu, so she couldn't feel anything that she didn't see going on in her mind. Finally came the day a month later when orochimaru was murdered by none other than the infamous uchiha Sasuke. Ripped to pieces orochimaru and kabuto lay together dead on the ground. Down the bloody hallway was Senjetsu and Karin's bodies. He had spared Jugo and the lone Huyga girl, which he remembered from his toddler days. He now stands over her watching the one oxygen tube support her worthless life, even he didn't know why he was going to try and save her, but he did. Sasuke slowly gathered her in his arms and unhooked the oxygen, she kept breathing to his relief, he didn't really want to give mouth to mouth. He walked out to Jugo and told him to destroy the place.

"burn it…destroy it…..I want nothing to do with this hell anymore, I am going after my brother once I return the missing huyga here…." he said in a cold yet caring voice, he turned away into the woods to start his way back to the leaf. He did not plan on staying to watch hinata come back to life, no, he still had his life's dream to fulfill, killing the one and only man he hated with his life…Uchiha Itachi…..

Once sasuke reached a town in the land of rice patties he bought some food and water from the near by market, and tried to feed hinata. But she was to weak to respond. He took her and sat her in his lap and opened her mouth to pour to the water in. then he shut it and plugged her nose, till she swallowed. It worked. But right after she fell asleep, leaning softly on his shoulder. She was shivering, so he took his long sleeve thermal sweater and put it on her frail little body. He watched her sleep, till he himself fell to sleep, it wasn't easy killing a S class ninja alone, not even for him. Once he got up Jugo was making him food and giving water to hinata, the way he had done the night before. But this time she coughed hard. Jugo tried again and successfully got her to drink. But water is not the only thing the body needs to live, she needed food, so sasuke went and bought more food and asked the lady to blend it so it was drinkable.(but not necessarily tasty) he brought it back and gave it to Jugo. He placed it on her very chapped lips and slowly poured it into her mouth. She almost gagged, but he had shut her mouth and plugged her nose by then, she had no choice but to swallow. Jugo was pleased that the lady was getting better, or so he thought.

"sasuke-sempai…. Will she be alright? She seems to sleep a lot."

"..hn… Jugo, Kabuto had her locked in a gen-jutsu, she wont be able to stay awake in till she is fed and cared for, this is why I am taking her back to kahona, I am to busy to care for her."

"I can."

"not if kahona ninja come looking for her and find you a S ranked outlawed ninja with her…"

"h-hai-sempai…"

"hn….pick her up and hand her to me, I'll meet you in the Suna hideout, after I drop her off at the gate, it will take me around a month to get her there from here..move out..:"

"hai!" in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Sasuke continued his journey with hinata in his arms.

Hope you enjoy this I will have the second up soon! - SasuHina1


	3. Chappy 2

"not if kahona ninja come looking for her and find you a S ranked outlawed ninja with her…"

"h-hai-sempai…"

"hn….pick her up and hand her to me, I'll meet you in the Suna hideout, after I drop her off at the gate, it will take me around a month to get her there from here..move out..:"

"hai!" in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Sasuke continued his journey with hinata in his arms.

Hinata's POV:

"Dark….dark…..that's all that surrounds me…darkness…..and warmth…..of a forgotten friend….or mother….I wonder if I'm dead….or just dreaming….I miss home…and I mostly miss…." my thoughts were the same as what I saw or think I see. Someone's carrying me, there bodies warm, I am cold, I wish I could move I need to get home…

"huyga..can you hear me?…."

"…..huh….?" I spoke but so soft no one but the person could hear because they were so close.

"it's me hinata…Shikaku…."

"…hn….."

"your weak, go to sleep…" he said it as a command not a suggestion. But he was right I was weak, I need rest, I fell into a deep sleep as someone wraps there strong arms around me, keeping me not only warm, but safe as well…and some how I felt safe, calm….tired…yet I don't remember a Shikaku. Maybe I'll remember later on… his voice sounds so familiar, but I cant put my finger on it. Wish I could have the energy to open my eye's, but I'm to weak now, I don't remember where I am . But I know I have to get home to kahona I had a mission, I hope no one is to worried about me. Well I guess I'll find out soon.

Sasuke's POV

Hinata woke up shaking, and crying with no noise. I thought she was in pain when I remembered that she was stuck in gen-jutsu 


End file.
